


Treasure Chest

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “If we get it open, can we keep the treasure?”
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Treasure Chest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 696 "remote"

“We found your pirate chest,” said Victoria Palmer, when Gibbs entered the old den. “If we get it open, can we keep the treasure?”

He scooped both McGee twins from the top of the cabinet. “It’s not a treasure chest, it’s a [TV](http://homehinges.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/10/Curbside-TV-copy.jpg).”

All four children looked skeptical. “It’s a _box_ , Grandpa,” said Tali DiNozzo-David.

“It’s a TV,” repeated Gibbs. “And it’s older than your parents.”

He turned the dial and a grainy picture appeared. 

“Ooh,” they chorused, and flopped onto the couch.

“Where’s the remote?” asked Victoria.

Gibbs smiled. “There are four – they’re named Victoria, Tali, John and Morgan.”

THE END


End file.
